Sarah Redfield (Nuevo Mundo)
"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky Are like Shooting Stars I can really use a wish right now" Sarah Jessica Redfield cuyo nombre real es Kairi Eveerden es Hermana menor de Jake Redfield oficial de policía de Los Ángeles. Sus poderes se basan en la absorción de la luz y así proyectarla de diferentes maneras, convirtiendo la energía solar energía fotónica. Apariencia Sarah es una chica alta (1.60), tez blanca, su pelo es de color rubio castaño, sus ojos son de un color azul acero que cambian a un azul intenso conforme el sol se refleja en estos. Posee una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, pero un peso común al de una chica de su edad. Así como una belleza sobrenatural. Bajo su forma iridiscente su cuerpo se transforma en energía, despidiendo así miles de destellos multicolores, como si de un arcoiris se tratara.thumb|168px|Forma Iridiscente Personalidad Como cualquier chica de su edad, ama la música, las fiestas y los chicos, fuera de eso es una chica energetica, amable y preocupona por el trabajo que ejerce su hermano, fiel a sus ideales, así como un sentido de la justicia (tal y como su hermano) pero a veces la moral se interpone en estos, haciéndole dudar sobre sus acciones y sobre si misma. Poderes y Habilidades Iridiscencia: Sarah es capaz de absorber la luz para proyectarla en diferentes maneras, tales como: volar, convertir su cuerpo en energía pura luminica, rayos de energía etc. convirtiendo así la energía solar energía fotónica. Mimetismo: Convocación: Ademas como acción de la energía cósmica que absorbió, puede convocar cualquier objeto por mas lejos o "perdido" que este, ella con tan solo desearlo puede aparecer en sus manos, o aparecer puesto, si de una prenda de vestir se trata. Mutaciones Físicas: Como habilidades físicas, Sarah puede correr a velocidas increibles, así como levantar muchísimo peso o inclusive si no mide sus fuerzas puede llegar a romper las cosas, sus sentidos se encuentran aumentados, al igual que su estamina. Cuando mimetiza algún poder o movimiento sus ojos tienen un ligero cambio de coloración, este cambio de coloración depende del poder mimetizado. Debilidades Ella recibe sus poderes de la energía solar, los cuales pierden potencia cuando es de noche. Como cualquier humano normal, su piel y sus huesos tienen una densidad normal, no son más duros ni más resistentes, por lo tanto pueden dañarse o quebrarse. Historia Relaciones Jake y Sarah: Hermanos Familia Padres Hermanos * Jake Redfield Hijos Actores Candice Accola: Primer Aspecto de Sarah en la nueva realidad Candice Accola Biografia Candice Rene Accola, (nacida en Orlando, Florida, el 13 de mayo de 1987) es una joven actriz y cantautora estadounidense. Conocida principalmente por su rol de Caroline Forbes en la serie de The CW, The Vampire Diaries. Ha participado en distintas películas tales como On the Doll junto a Brittany Snow, Pirate Camp, The Truth About Angels y tuvo un pequeño rol en la premiada Juno. También fue corista de la gira Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert de Miley Cyrus y grabó un disco, It's Always the Innocent Ones, con gran repercusión en Japón. Actualmente se encuentra en las grabaciones de la segunda temporada de The Vampire Diaries de The CW. También ha prestado su voz para la campaña de 'Lymenaíde', en contra de la Enfermedad de Lyme, contando su experiencia personal. Sin lugar a dudas, The Vampire Diaries ha sido el trampolín a la fama tanto para Candice Accola como para la mayoría del elenco. La serie, que actualmente prepara el extreno de su segunda temporada por The CW y Warner Channel para Latinoamérica, tuvo una gran pasada por la última entrega de los Teen Choice Awards 2010 ganando 7 premios, entre los que se destacan Mejor Serie de Fantasía/Sci-Fi y Mejor Serie Revelación. También en los People's Choice Award 2010 ganando Mejor Drama Nuevo de TV. El rol de Candice es Caroline Forbes, una joven un tanto superficial que tiene que vivir el drama de un padre gay ausente, amigas que muchas veces no la soportan y romances muchas veces no correspondidos. Su rol comparte principalmente escenas con Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), Bonnie Bennett (Katerina Graham) y Matt Donovan (Zach Roerig).